


Swivel Chairs and Finicky Alarms

by orphan_account



Series: Olicity Ficlet [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Team Arrow, cracks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Swivel Chairs and Finicky Alarms

When Felicity walked into the lair she was stopped by the sight of Digg, Roy, and Oliver hanging back by the door staring in. It was a strange sight, to see the three of them all looking so dumbfounded—as if something was off, but they couldn’t quite tell what it was.

“What are you—” Felicity started, but followed their line of sight and noticed what was so peculiar about the lair. Everything was in place except her chair—which faced away from them and inhabited a brown ponytail instead of blonde, but one that swayed all the same. 

Thea typed quickly on the monitors and sat comfortably in the swivel chair, disconcerted by the stares on her back. 

“Ollie, this place is pretty neat! And your technology is incredibly up to date, which is astonishing considering your lack of skills in that area. I’m honestly surprised you were able to keep this all a secret from me so long—you always were a terrible liar,” Thea stopped typing suddenly, finally noting the silence behind her. 

Thea spun towards them in her chair, noticing Felicity had joined the men, “I hear Ollie finally grew a pair and asked you on a second date. Took long enough, didn’t it?”

Felicity offered a light laugh at Thea’s joke, but the four of them continued to stand awkwardly watching her, as if unsure of their places in the scene in front of them.

Oliver twitched a look at Felicity, who eyed Thea in her chair curiously but, surprisingly, stood back.

“What?” Thea asked of the four peculiar expressions.

“That’s Felicity’s chair,” Oliver said with a bit of a question in his voice, as though unsure if this was as strange to everyone else as it was to him. Digg nodded along with Oliver.

“Nobody usually sits there besides her,” Digg agreed. 

“Oh, well I’ll move,” Thea said, eyebrows raised.

“No, no, no,” Felicity protested quickly, “It’s not a big deal!”

Roy gave her a look, “Uh, when I hid it on you as a joke you programmed my car alarm to go off whenever I was in it. For a month.”

Felicity scoffed and brushed away Roy’s comment, giving Thea a smile. This was the first time Felicity had seen Thea since she had started introducing Oliver as her boyfriend (still strange, but also incredibly wonderful), and she didn’t want to start off with a bad impression.

“Really, it’s fine Thea,” Felicity acquiesced weakly. Thea gave her a mischievous smirk, that instantly made Felicity step towards her in warning.

“No, no, don’t!”

Then she adjusted the height on Felicity’s chair.

Thea couldn’t figure out how to turn off her house alarm for a week.


End file.
